Receitas Para Fazer Qualquer Um Maluco
by XonDev
Summary: Uma série de oneshots de tentativas de comédia...altamente recomendado para pessoas que tenham tendências suicídas.


Okayyyy...isto é uma série de one-shots pequenas para dar ideias a quem quiser chatear (com sérios riscos de ser morto) personagens sérios/maus/obscuros/etc de animes e jogos...quem quiser arriscar, vá em frente, mas deve ter em consideração a hipótese de homicídio por parte do personagem...XD...bom...eu não fiz as "receitas", não sou criativa a esse ponto, eu apenas andava no sit Quizilla e encontrei várias coisas destas e achei engraçado traduzir para português, já que estava em inglês... :P e eu decidi fazer esta série com o texto na 2ª pessoa do singular (a.k.a. TU)

De qualquer maneira espero que gostem e boa sorte a quem quizer arriscar!

Mais uma coisita...tenho imagens das personagens no meu profile para quem quiser saber como eles são XP (isto é, claro, para quem não os conhece)

* * *

**Vítima: Uchiha Itachi (do anime Naruto)** (tadinho...XD) 

**Nota:** Para quem não sabe este personagem é cruel, insensível, frio, não se importa com ninguém a não ser ele mesmo...mas é bom como tudooo! XD Ele tem um pequeno irmão chamado Uchiha Sasuke que o quer matar, com boa razão...afinal...o que se pode esperar quando se mata o próprio clã inteiro, deixando apenas o irmão mais novo para fazer vingança? Além disso, ele está numa organização chamada Akatsuki (a.k.a. Organização Vilã de Naruto).

**Receitas para lhe pôr os nervos à "flor da pele":**

**1 - **Acusá-lo de ter roubado o teu verniz novo.

**2 - **Dar-lhe um creme anti-rugas como presente de aniversário.

**3 - **Fazê-lo repetir o que ele disse a Sasuke depois de ter morto o clã, todas as vezes que ele disser alguma coisa sobre o Sasuke.

**4 - **Pedir-lhe para ir dar uma volta, e quando estão no meio da vila, dar-lhe uma chapada e dizer " Seu pervertido! Eu SÓ TENHO 13/14 anos!!!!!!!!!!!"

**5 - **Pôr cereais numa tigela, juntar leite e quando começar a crepitar dizer-lhe para ele utilizar o Sharigan e ver o que acontece lá dentro.

**6 - **Dizer-lhe que acabaste de sair com o Sasuke.

**7 - **Dizer-lhe que o Sasuke é muito mais fixe do que ele porque o Sasuke não utiliza verniz.

**8 - **Pedir-lhe para matar o teu clã e quando ele disser "Não", gritar "PORQUE NÃO? Tu mataste o teu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Andas a tentar ser egoísta?"

**9 - **Dizer-lhe que ele parece um gay ao andar sempre a espiar o Sasuke.

**10 - **Dizer-lhe que queres sair com ele, e se ele disser "Não", sacudi-lo um pouco e resmungar "De certeza que andas com o Orochimaru!" de propósito para ele ouvir.

**11 - **Jogar à douradinha (não sei o que é) com ele - isto há-de acontecer:

Ele: Tens alguns 3?

Tu: Não. Tens alguns 3?

Ele: Sim, aq- pera aí, eu acabei de te perguntar!

Tu: Os 3, dá cá.

Ele: Não, tás a fazer batota.

Tu: As cartas (mão aberta à espera das cartas)

Ele: Naaaaahhhhhh!

Tu: DÁ-ME JÁ A Mxxxx DAS CARTAS ANTES QUE EU VÁ PSICÓTICA PARA CIMA DE TI!

Ele: OO...

Tu: C-a-r-t-a

Ele: (Dá a carta)

**12 - **Dizer-lhe que o Sasuke tem muito mais fãs que ele.

**13 - **Pedir-lhe que se deite contigo na tua cama quando fores dormir, porque assim ninguém tenta raptar-te e quando ele disser "Okay", dar um grande sorriso. Depois deitar no ombro dele. (Aqui é a parte boa...porque ele dorme de boxers...OçO) Uns minutos depois de ter fingido tar a dormir, fingir acordar e gritar com ele por tar na tua cama e tentar violar-te.

**14 - **Fazer-lhe ovos e bacon, tornando-os na cara dele. Fazer olhos com pontinhos brancos com a gema e pôr pedacinhos de bacon debaixo dos olhos e fazer lábios sérios.

**15 -** Rir que nem louca quando ele olhar.

**16 - **Quando ele tá a espiar o Sasuke, ir até ao Sasuke, empurrá-lo até ao chão e beijá-lo à francesa. Um minuto depois , levantar-se e deitar a língua de fora onde tá Itachi.

**17 - **Rir que nem louca quando ele disser tolo, patético ou pudim.

**18 - **Pedir-lhe para ele olhar para a tua cabeça com o Sharigan, enquanto pensas em ti nua. Depois quando ele sangrar do nariz, dar-lhe uma chapada e dizer " Aquilo era uma parte privada da minha mente! Eu queria que tu visses o ramen dançante em que eu tava a pensar".

**19 - **Pedir-lhe para ajudar com o treino e quando estão lá fora ele começa a atacar. Quando ele acertar, começar gritar e a chorar e dizer "FILHO DA MÃE!! SOU SÓ UMA CRIANÇA!! DEIXA-ME EM PAZ!! QUERES MATAR-ME?!"

**Nota: **Correr realmente para bem longe da vila, quem se arriscar a fazer estas coisas...

* * *

...que posso dizer? 

Secaaaaaa..eu sei, muito sem graça..mas não tinha nada para fazer e tou sem ideias para a outra fic...e achei que devia postar alguma coisa, não?

Mas pronto...espero que ao menos mandem reviews...please?

Ja ne

(xonikax)


End file.
